crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Nusehid
Name: Artemis Nusehid (Art-e-mis Nu-se-hid) Bio: Artemis is the last remaining Hidden One, he was once the God of Thieves and Splendid Parties. Although, when he bore children with one of his followers, his wife decided that this was unacceptable and with some of the other Hidden Ones decided to curse him into a hammer and bury him. A Thousand Years later, Tailia's Great x10 Grandmother found him, befriended him and basically taught him how to behave although this still doesn't stop him from having rave parties in the attic. Powers: Although not by his own means he can transform into a hammer or into his spiritual form which is basically a opaque form but intangible. Age: Unknown, appears 25. Species: Hare Current Location: N/A Pre-RP History: Artemis is old, I mean old. His creation was from the joy and happiness that splendid parties brought to people and from that essence Artemis was born, although he was fable he soon found that people wanted to worship him so that their parties could be even more splendid. Artemis' powers grew the more followers he had and the more parties they had. Soon, he found that there were others like him born out of happiness and joy, he fell in love with the Essence of Music. He and her were deeply in love, untill Artemis had sexual intercourse with one of his followers who had got his eye. The Essence of Music was infuriated and with the help of other Essences, they sealed Artemis into a hammer and cast him away to be found thousands of years later. Soon, splendid parties were not splendid anymore...just parties. A couple of hundred years ears past and soon the Essences were forgot about and so they eventually faded into nothingness, why they were forgotten? The Guardians at this stage had defeated the various dark creatures which plagued many lands and from those creatures gained their abilities and with this they carried on their quest to protect the innocent and stop everything from ending forever. People's attention turned to them for safety, but when modern times approached the Guardians would try to stay out of the public eye for a more secret life. The Guardians named them The Hidden Ones, because all evidence of their existence disappeared until Artemis told them of their existence and that he feels that he is the last Hidden One. Recent RP History After assisting Tailia retract her shadows, screaming could be heard from the attic and Eutychos sent by Silver was asked to investigate. Eutychos found Artemis in hammer form, the shaft bent and a large crack in the hammer. The Shadow Council had found him, some of his siblings had wiped out members of the Shadow Council and they believed that Artemis should be wiped out aswell for it to be equal. Artemis fairly wounded Fore and other members, as they were battling him on his home ground. A giant dance floor. Artemis is now in a current state of being fairly weakened and he doesn't know how he will be able to heal himself. Category:Characters by Exer Characters by Exer | Exer Category:Exer Category:Directory